<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不想让人搜索 by WolfyChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012602">不想让人搜索</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan'>WolfyChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Female Kurapika, Female Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, M/M, Suicidal Attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原标题《太阳在黑夜中仍旧闪耀》</p><p>……2020年3月24日，这篇文在微博上被网暴了，转发接近一万条，所以把关键词全部去掉了。我太难受了，但是我还是不想删。</p><p>I received several personal-attacks in Weibo by aggressive Chinese anti-homosexual groups because of the underage content in this fanwork. I feel extremely sad and change the Summary, Work Title, as well as my pseud name, because I don't want those who want to attack me to find these things and my other works.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不想让人搜索</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>抓住罪犯需要诱饵，而抓住一个恶女人需要一个疯女人。</p><p>库洛洛·鲁西鲁是街坊邻里知名的恶女人。没人不知道她和她的幻影旅团，那个由小混混和亡命之徒组成的群体，他们以贩卖人体器官为谋生手段，他们以杀戮为乐。在满大街小巷的通缉海报上，库洛洛总是穿着开衫皮大衣，踩着打着铆钉的高帮靴，额头和背后都烙着倒十字架的印，她挑衅的笑容贴在了每一寸破土墙上。街边的不良青年往往在看到海报的第一眼吹口哨，甚至对着她敞开巨乳胸部的海报打飞机，可是没有一个人敢真正面对她。</p><p>据说，所有看过库洛洛·鲁西鲁的人都死了，不论男女。曾经有不良青年因为垂涎库洛洛的美貌而色欲上头，试图跟踪过幻影旅团的行踪，结果第二天就被开肠破肚丢在垃圾桶里，身上所有可以贩卖的器官全被挖走。</p><p>镇上当然有追捕幻影旅团的人，红眼的酷拉皮卡就是其中之一，还是最狂热的那一个。酷拉皮卡是当地有名的女警官，她十三岁的时候，全家惨遭幻影旅团灭门。她的姑姑和妈妈的头发被割掉，爸爸和哥哥的肾脏被挖走，她自己的眼睛被划伤了半只。要不是那天晚上她和家里闹矛盾离家出走，她早该在那个晚上葬身于火海。仇恨让酷拉皮卡成为了一名警官，她不要命地追逐库洛洛的下落，以至于日夜不眠地锻炼。这种过激的锻炼间接导致了她的营养不良，使得酷拉皮卡明明已经19岁，她的胸部还像个初中生那样一片平坦。再加上酷拉皮卡因为常年任务的辛劳，剃掉了她瀑布般的金发，只留下乱蓬蓬的过耳短发。所以当酷拉皮卡穿上黑色警服，只有过于细瘦的腰部和稍微丰满的臀部能勉强让她看起来像个女人。</p><p>酷拉皮卡做过最疯狂的事就在今夜。她把自己当做诱饵，自己去医院开了器官捐献证明，再自己给自己拍了数十张搔首弄姿的照片。她在所有的小巷里贴上疯狂的预告，张牙舞爪地向全世界昭示：她——珍贵的窟鲁塔遗孤——可以被当做一介奴隶贩卖，全身的器官都可以被售出，酷拉皮卡就是一个可以被高价贩卖的商品。以酷拉皮卡对幻影旅团的了解，这地方对于窟鲁塔家族的器官最垂涎的组织有千千万万，但他们没有一个人能够赢过幻影旅团。因此酷拉皮卡只要盘着腿，腰上插着手枪，在昭示书所写的天台上静静等待，幻影旅团的人一定会蜂拥而至。</p><p>“他们会来几个呢……”酷拉皮卡咬着嘴唇。她根本不怕死，她在自己身上装了自爆装置，只要酷拉皮卡按下启动器，这栋楼直接能被炸毁。她真希望那些傻逼亡命徒们，幻影旅团也好，镇里所有的不法之徒也好，全部都来天台上，好让她全部把他们一齐炸死。</p><p>在凌晨三点过一刻的时候，当月亮升到正中央而城市静悄悄的时候，库洛洛来了约定的地方。</p><p>“小妞，听说你想把自己卖掉？”库洛洛一如既往地穿着她的貂皮大衣，一如既往地只扣了一个扣子，从毛茸茸的长衣领之间露出她丰满的乳房。库洛洛穿着尖跟的高跟鞋，那个跟起码有十厘米高，连地面的石板砖都被她踩出痛苦的哒哒声。</p><p>“你们来了几个人？”酷拉皮卡站了起来，她的身材比起库洛洛的身体就像个搓衣板。但酷拉皮卡绝对不会输在气势上，她抬起下颚，眼神凌厉。</p><p>库洛洛挑挑眉，做了个无可奉告的手势，她的烟熏妆让她看起来像个鬼魅。</p><p>“小女孩，你看看你，你这像诚心诚意想把自己卖掉的样子吗？”库洛洛涂了黑色口红的嘴唇上扬，酷拉皮卡隔着老远都能闻到她身上的香水味。酷拉皮卡天生觉得这种女人恶心。酷拉皮卡喜欢素颜系的女人，连她自己都是素颜，她从不在脸上画任何东西，青春和天生靓丽的皮囊给了她一股纯天然的美。她更向往平静的生活，假设酷拉皮卡过着普通的人生，她一定是学校里最清纯的学生妹。不过酷拉皮卡并没有，仇恨让她温柔的眉眼带了狠厉，残酷的生活令她的性格愈发暴躁而不择手段，也让酷拉皮卡越来越容易中下库洛洛这样的恶女人的挑衅。</p><p>就比如说像现在这样。当库洛洛嘲讽一般地朝她比了个你真没有用的手势时，酷拉皮卡会冲动地摸出插在她大腿一侧的手枪，朝库洛洛射击。</p><p>“真危险，你的父母没有告诉过你不要玩水枪吗？”库洛洛在空中翻了一个身，浮夸地躲开了子弹。她的大衣随风而飘，光洁的大腿裸露着，当大衣完全上翻的时候，酷拉皮卡看见她里面穿着黑色紧身热裤。</p><p>切，搔首弄姿的女人。酷拉皮卡从心里感到不屑，她真的很恨这种恶女人。不仅仅是因为她杀害了酷拉皮卡的家人，如果他们之间没有血海深仇，酷拉皮卡觉得她也会恶心这种人。</p><p>酷拉皮卡属于思维传统的那类，她月经初潮的时候全家人为她举行了秘密仪式，母亲郑重地告诉她，窟鲁塔的女人除了脸不可以露出身上任何一寸皮肤，窟鲁塔族的女人也一定不准和任何男人发生性关系除非是她的丈夫。酷拉皮卡就是因为这件事和家里吵架的。她那时候暗恋她大表哥派罗，她喜欢他黑色的头发和他温柔的脸。她那天晚上都做好她的“性解放”计划了。酷拉皮卡脑子转得很快，她连在哪里买避孕套、哪里开房、怎么诱惑派罗都想好了，结果她刚刚前脚扯掉头上的头巾准备离家出走，她全族人后脚就被幻影旅团全部杀害。那天在后半夜回来的酷拉皮卡理应什么也没得到，除了各种男人的猥亵和强奸。酷拉皮卡的性解放确实发生在了那一夜。库洛洛的高跟鞋踩着酷拉皮卡的小腹，左右扭动，她大笑着，黑黢黢的眼睛盯着酷拉皮卡瘦弱的身子。她没让她的手下杀酷拉皮卡，她命令他们拿这个十几岁的少女泄欲。那天快天亮的时候警察来了，库洛洛揪着酷拉皮卡头发，把全身血和精液的酷拉皮卡挡在身前，枪抵在她的脑袋上。那时候酷拉皮卡除了抵在她寒冷后背处柔软又温热的库洛洛的乳房外什么都没感受到，她只唾弃这个世界给予她的母亲与恶女人库洛洛同样温暖和令人安心的乳房。那天晚上，库洛洛对警察说，如果你们想要这个女孩就放下枪。警察都是平民派，他们糟糕的枪法注定了他们开的每一枪都会正中酷拉皮卡小小的胸膛。当警察们把枪全部丢在地上，库洛洛像踢皮球一样把站都站不稳地酷拉皮卡踢到了五米外，又踩着高跟鞋灵活地跳到屋顶，抓住了一条直升机上扔下来的绳索。直升机轰隆隆地响，幻影旅团的作恶从未停止。</p><p>之所以提到酷拉皮卡灭族的那个晚上，是因为那个晚上和今天的夜很像。酷拉皮卡在与库洛洛的肉搏与枪械搏斗中纠缠得难舍难分，不夜城的霓虹灯时不时照射过她们的脸颊，点燃她们眸子里的恶毒和疯狂。库洛洛有一把灵活的小刀，她能够用它弹开酷拉皮卡射来的子弹。库洛洛的手枪不知怎么的放在胯部中央，充满性暗示和性挑逗，以至于她拿起枪的时候酷拉皮卡都以为那把枪是从库洛洛的内部拔出来的一样。</p><p>远处直升机传来直升机轰鸣声，直升机探照灯白晃晃地打亮了整个天台。</p><p>“小女孩，你或许能勉强跟上我的步伐。”在她们破坏掉两三个箱子似的的遮挡物以后，库洛洛甩着她的小刀调笑道，“你一个人可是敌不过整个幻影旅团的哟。”</p><p>“无所谓。”酷拉皮卡的眼睛泛着红光，她的神情里看不出任何一丝退却，她的西装裤子被库洛洛划开了一大半，露出她光洁纤细的小腿。她的金发在晚风里飘动，“正好，你们来吧，来得越多越好。”</p><p>“……你疯了吗？”库洛洛眨了眨眼睛。她对于这件贩卖确实心存疑虑，酷拉皮卡追捕他们已久，但是这次的行动她确实没有联合任何警署的人。酷拉皮卡并不是身体素质很强的女警官，库洛洛知道她会用自己做诱饵勾引幻影旅团出现，不过在库洛洛精密的计算中，酷拉皮卡没有任何手段、没有千分之一的可能性能够凭借一己之力毁掉她作恶多端的团队。</p><p>“如果你已经疯了的话，我也不介意变得更残忍一点……”她们在下一次兵刃交错的时候，库洛洛抓住了酷拉皮卡的小腿，她用一记后扔把酷拉皮卡扔出去五米远。</p><p>“……咳！”酷拉皮卡后背着地，重重地撞在天台蓄水槽旁的铁丝网上。在整个人撞上铁丝网的时候，她喷出了一口血。</p><p>库洛洛酷拉皮卡面前，酷拉皮卡只能看见她长筒的朋克高跟鞋，直升机螺旋桨带来的狂风完全掀起她的大衣。还等不及酷拉皮卡抬手抓住她的鞋跟，库洛洛的高跟鞋先踩在了酷拉皮卡向前伸出的手上，把她纤细的指头踩得又红又紫。酷拉皮卡半趴在地上，吃痛地尖叫了一声。</p><p>“那一年我放你逃走了，如今你却主动再回到我的身边。在这个遍布了恶的世界里，你真的以为你能够逃得出去吗？”库洛洛仍旧踩着酷拉皮卡的手，她一边说着莫名其妙的话，一边慢慢地蹲了下来。酷拉皮卡都看见她的紧身热裤卡紧了她丰腴的臀部里了，她嫌恶的别过头，本能地厌恶库洛洛作为女人性感的那一面。</p><p>“来试着说说看呀，小女孩。”库洛洛掰正了酷拉皮卡别过去的脑袋。酷拉皮卡的眉头紧皱着，猩红的眼睛恼怒地瞪着库洛洛。库洛洛的香味全部灌进了酷拉皮卡的鼻腔里，整得她想吐。</p><p>“我才不知道，我只想让你和你的狗屎团队赶紧爆炸。”酷拉皮卡辱骂着库洛洛，她朝库洛洛吐了一口口水。库洛洛却用涂了指甲油的手指抹开那个吐在她脸上的污渍，伸出舌头，情色又缓慢地舔舐她的手指。</p><p>酷拉皮卡看得眼神发直，直到她一时之间连掰扯着库洛洛鞋跟的另一只手都停止了施力，一股无名火从她肚子里窜了出来，迫使酷拉皮卡继续骂：“操，库洛洛你这女人还要不要脸？”</p><p>“我从不在乎面子问题。”库洛洛抓着酷拉皮卡的头发。酷拉皮卡眼前一片昏黑，库洛洛的胸几乎要贴在她的眼睛上了。在沉闷中，酷拉皮卡听到库洛洛说：“你刚刚让我洗了洗脸和指头，我也有点想让你洗洗脸。”</p><p>话音刚落，酷拉皮卡就感受到那个踩在她手指上的高跟鞋拿开了。她本想抱住库洛洛的腿把她绊倒一下，可是因为她的手被碾压了太久，此时连抬起来的知觉都没有。在下一刻，库洛洛一手按住酷拉皮卡的后颈，另一手揪住酷拉皮卡的头发，把她整个人往天台的蓄水池里按。酷拉皮卡才刚刚从一阵黑暗里回过神来，冰凉的水就全部灌进了她的眼睛、嘴巴与鼻腔里。</p><p>“咕噜噜……唔唔……”不少水泡从蓄水池下端冒了出来，酷拉皮卡四肢颤抖挣扎着，她使劲想往上浮，库洛洛的手却按在她的肩头，把她整个人使劲往下压。</p><p>酷拉皮卡先是憋了一会气，可是没过几十秒她就觉得心慌、无力、面颊发红、头昏脑涨。在她张口想要呼吸的时候，水倒灌进了她的肺部和鼻腔里，她的肺和气管带动着她上半身的肌肉震颤着。这种震颤一开始十分剧烈，却随着时间的推移变得愈来愈微弱。在酷拉皮卡几乎要以为自己沉到海底的时候，她突然又感受到刺痛头皮的触感——库洛洛整个把她抓了起来。</p><p>“哈……哈……”酷拉皮卡像条落水狗一样狼狈，她大口大口地喘着气。她眼睛和嘴巴里溢出了大量的水，她的脑袋晕晕乎乎，神志不清，却仍旧能够感受到库洛洛戏谑的目光。</p><p>“怎么样，洗脸开心吗？”库洛洛松开手，没了支撑的酷拉皮卡就像断线的木偶一样掉在了地上。库洛洛立刻踩住了她倒在地上跪趴着的脑袋。</p><p>酷拉皮卡的呼吸仍旧急促，她比以往任何时候都要恨了这个恶女人。她有着超乎常理的恶趣味和怪异动机，没人知道她梳着黑长发的头脑里到底在想什么。但是当酷拉皮卡在余光里，看见库洛洛的团队从刚刚盘旋的直升机里一个个来到天台上时，她就知道她的计划没有失败。</p><p>至少，这让库洛洛刚刚对她施加的凌虐充满了价值。尽管库洛洛的高跟鞋仍旧踩着酷拉皮卡的脑袋，她此时应该已经完全相信酷拉皮卡没有任何物理反抗能力了。</p><p>“愚蠢——！”</p><p>酷拉皮卡趴在地上，她猛地抬手抱住库洛洛高跟鞋的小腿，再顺势爬到恶女人的身上将她绊倒，利用重心之差把她整个扑倒在地上。她们胸部对着胸部。</p><p>“还想做垂死挣扎吗，小女孩？”库洛洛很轻易地就抬起了趴在她身上的、像新生儿一样紧紧抱住库洛洛的酷拉皮卡的手。酷拉皮卡的手软绵绵的，她已经用尽了全力，却仍旧无法桎梏库洛洛哪怕一下。</p><p>但这就足够了，至少库洛洛现在没有把她完全推开，也没把她再扔到五米外。</p><p>“库洛洛，”酷拉皮卡开始笑，这是她这被害这六年来第一次的笑容。那份笑意凄凉又狠厉，“你和我今天都会葬身此处。”</p><p>“……？”库洛洛眯起眼睛，她意识到了什么，四下观察着四周，但是没有找到任何机关的端倪。于是她对她的团员命令道，“去把她捆起来。”</p><p>酷拉皮卡被库洛洛再次踢开，她侧躺在地上。她抱着脑袋，假装疼痛那样地摸着自己后颈的一块肉，那是她装在体内的人体炸弹的开关。</p><p>——3.</p><p>——2.</p><p>——1.</p><p>“去死吧，库洛洛。”</p><p>大楼的天台爆发出了一阵太阳般的光辉，热浪与灰云笼罩了整座大楼。爆炸从天台而起，超高的温度很快就点燃了大楼下层存放的电路和其他物品，一轮又一轮的轰鸣此起彼伏。</p><p><em>这份爆炸可真像黑夜里闪耀的太阳。</em>酷拉皮卡临死前的最后一刻想。<em>这是我一生中见过最美的日出。</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>